


Home Again & Feeling Right

by whenidance



Series: Consonance and Dissonance [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's back in Lima for the summer and Blaine spends a weekend in July there with him, meeting his family and friends - among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again & Feeling Right

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for sticking with me and thanks to Kerry as always for the beta! :) Some of this is ridiculously fluffy, but I'm not really sorry about that. Thanks to Kerry & Julie for the song selection help and thanks to Elsje for wanting skinnydipping fic. (Spoilers oops.)

The first five days Kurt was back in Lima, Blaine barely noticed. Okay, that was a lie, but he'd stupidly taken on plenty of summer classes to teach to distract him from Kurt's absence, and it sort of worked.

Kurt had left the Sunday afternoon before the summer term started and by Friday, even though Blaine had spoken to Kurt every day that week, Blaine was starting to annoy _himself_.

Blaine returned to his office on Friday, noticing a note from Emilie taped to his computer monitor.

 _Alright, Anderson, you need to get over yourself. Drinks tonight. Don't try leaving work early, I know where you live._

Emilie all but slapped him upside the head when she saw him. It had been five days. He had fifty-seven to go.

She kind of had a point.

Blaine knew Kurt had plans with Mercedes to go out that night, so he didn't call when he first got home from his own night out, instead calling when he was settled in bed. He figured he'd either get Kurt's voicemail or a very tipsy Kurt he'd quickly say goodnight to.

He didn't expect to wake Kurt up.

"Were you sleeping?" Blaine teased, settling against his own pillows as he heard Kurt yawn.

"Maybe," Kurt admitted. "Mercedes had to do some family thing and Rachel gets in town tomorrow, so we figured we might as well just put it off until then. I was trying to get some homework done and must have dozed off."

"Why didn't you text me? I would have called earlier. Brady and I were just watching the news on the couch," he said, glancing over at the dog, curled up in his bed in the corner.

"Because I was asleep and if I had texted you any earlier, you would have cut your night out short to come home and talk to me." Kurt was still waking up, his voice slow and lazy and Blaine smiled to himself as he pictured Kurt stretching his arms out behind him.

"Would not," Blaine protested, even though he knew Kurt was probably right. He laughed a little. "God, do I really sound that pathetic?" he asked, running a hand through his hair as his thoughts drifting back to his conversation with Emilie.

"Oh, come on, you say it like I wouldn't have done the same thing. I'm just a little better about hiding my emotions than you are." Blaine heard Kurt let out a low chuckle on his end. "You better be nice to Dr. Liles, if she fails me in this online class because you're being insufferable, I'll seriously hurt you."

That made Blaine laugh with him. "I might have let her chew me out a little. I _might_ have needed it."

Kurt stopped laughing and grew serious for a moment. "You'll be here in two weeks," he pointed out. Which was true. Blaine didn't really have to go the whole nine weeks without seeing Kurt. He was heading to Lima to stay with Kurt's family for the long Fourth of July weekend, and Kurt would be back in Columbus at the end of July for a few days for the choir's summer concert that Liz and a few of his other friends were in.

Blaine was more than excited to see Kurt, but was a little apprehensive about staying with Kurt's family for three days. He still hadn't met Burt or Carole, and he knew Kurt valued his dad's opinions of people. Kurt still hadn't met _Blaine's_ parents either, which kind of needed to happen eventually, Blaine figured.

"Yeah, two weeks," Blaine repeated sighing happily as he sunk into his pillows further. "So, since we do have the chance to talk - how was your first week back? Change any tires?"

"You wish," Kurt replied with another laugh. Kurt had insisted on changing Blaine's oil a few weeks ago when the check engine light came on (after chastising him that he shouldn't wait until the light came on to change it) and Blaine had kind of been so turned on by it all, he'd insisted on making out with Kurt on the hood of his car in the garage after. "No, I'm mostly in the office much to your dismay. My dad's filing system is atrocious - I'm trying to reorganize it."

"Too bad," Blaine commented, wondering if Kurt could hear the smirk in his voice over the phone. "Classes okay?"

"Yeah, aside from online classes sucking. So much more work than a normal class."

"This is why I don't teach them, it's more work on both ends." Blaine traced his hand over the quilt on his bed mindlessly. "Used to being in your old room yet?"

"Not really. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around you staying here with me," Kurt added, and Blaine could hear the smile in his voice. "Anyone else who's slept in this bed with me has had only the purest of thoughts, and I know you're not in that category."

"Most definitely not," Blaine teased. "I'm sure your dad would enjoy it if I offered to sleep on the couch, if you're that worried about my impure thoughts."

"No, no, _worried_ is definitely not the word I'd use," Kurt replied quickly. His voice keened a little higher, and _oh._

"Kurt Hummel, are you getting off at the idea of us having sex in your old bed?" Blaine asked incredulously. "Seriously, when you were in high school you never ...?" he trailed off, not wanting this to turn into some depressing talk about high school, because he's almost certain they were headed in an entirely different direction.

"Not here," Kurt blurted out. "I mean, I made out with my high school boyfriend here, but anything else ... you've never met my dad. He can be scary when he wants to, especially to seventeen year olds." He laughed a little before adding, "I'm pretty sure he's not going to act that way around twenty-six year old professors, though." Blaine imagined Kurt pursing his lips after that statement and relaxed a little bit. "But yeah, my old bedroom is decidedly PG-13."

"Mmm, so are you going to let me bump that up a little? I think it deserves to be an R, at least," Blaine said, his voice dropping a little lower - Kurt must've realized Blaine was turned on at that point too.

"We'll have to be quiet and wait until everyone's asleep," Kurt whispered back, playing along. "I know how hard it is for you to keep quiet."

"I'll just have to keep my mouth busy then," Blaine pointed out, waiting a beat before adding, "Is everyone asleep now?"

Blaine heard Kurt inhale sharply before saying, "Yeah. Well, my dad and Carole are asleep, Finn's out. Who knows when he'll be home." Blaine was almost entirely certain Kurt was touching himself at this point, his breathing coming through the phone unsteady.

"Kurt are you... ?" he asked, just to be sure, and Kurt hummed back a confirmation. Blaine switched the phone to his other hand, reaching down to his cock that was almost entirely hard by now and palming at it through his boxers. "Me too," Blaine said, sighing and pulling down his boxers to make it a bit easier on himself.

"So," Kurt started, pausing for a moment - probably to reposition himself. "If you're serious about wanting to ... up the rating, you should tell me what your ideas are. An opportunity like this only comes along once, we don't want to blow it."

Blaine grinned because he knew how much Kurt got off on him telling him his fantasies - and really, that was all this was. "Mmmm, I see, very important. Do you have any requests?"

"I trust you to use your imagination," Kurt replied, and yeah, Blaine could handle that.

"I'd flip you over so you were on your stomach. Since we have to be quiet, you could moan and cry into the pillows and no one would hear." Kurt hummed appreciatively at that idea and Blaine couldn't help grinning some more. "And well, it depends. After two more weeks alone are you going to let me take my time a bit or not?"

Kurt groaned a bit at the thought before saying, "Realistically, probably not, but for argument's sake ..."

Blaine outright laughed at that, almost dropping the phone. "God, I miss you," he said earnestly, and he heard Kurt attempt to protest, like he was going to ruin the mood with all his sappiness - which he probably was, so he quickly added, "You'd look so good stretched out like that, long and lean on your bed. I'd have to kiss you, behind your ears, down your neck - there's that spot that drives you crazy, remember when I gave you that hickey there?"

Blaine heard Kurt stifle another groan at that point, pleased with himself that he could push Kurt's buttons even when he wasn't there. "Yeah, what was that, in Montreal?" Kurt finally said when he found his voice again.

"Yeah, it was," Blaine replied, remembering just for a moment while his hand moved faster, and he groaned himself. "I'd keep kissing down your back, you'd feel so good, you always feel so good, Kurt."

"Uh-huh," Kurt said softly. "You too, hold on one sec." Blaine heard Kurt rummaging around on the other end, probably for some lube or lotion or something, and hey, that was a good idea. Blaine reached in his own nightstand drawer for the lube, snapping open the top to get a drop or two in his hand, and Kurt was back only a second later. "Okay, okay, what next?"

Blaine bit his lip to not laugh at Kurt's eagerness. "Then you'd start to get really impatient and arch your back so your ass was hitting me, god, you have such a perfect ass, Kurt. One of your cheeks would hit my cock, and it's so hard, Kurt, it's so hard for you right now."

"Always is," Kurt quipped, and Blaine did chuckle at that. Kurt dropped his voice and must have moved his mouth closer to the phone because he was coming through softer and louder at the same time. "So, are you going to give me what I want yet?"

"How will I know what you want if you don't tell me?" Blaine teased, playing dumb even though he knew exactly what Kurt wanted.

"If you don't know what I want, you haven't been paying attention." Kurt was breathing hard into the phone now, right in Blaine's ear, and Blaine knew it was time to stop teasing.

"Good thing I've been paying attention. I'd keep kissing down your spine, lower and lower, until I'd have to use my hands to spread your cheeks and let me get at what you really want me to kiss."

" _Yes_ ," Kurt hissed into the phone. "Right there, Blaine." Kurt's breathing grew more erratic and Blaine moaned at the sounds he was making.

Blaine sped up his hand once more before continuing. "I know you love my tongue in your ass, Kurt, opening you up, and you've been so patient I wouldn't make you wait any longer." More stifled groans on Kurt's end and Blaine decided he was _so_ glad Kurt actually stayed in and answered the phone. "You always taste so good, Kurt," Blaine cried out, his own breathing becoming more halted, imagining he was really there with Kurt, his tongue kissing, licking at his entrance. "I could do that all night, honestly, make you come just from my mouth, but I really, _really_ want to fuck you, so I'd slip two fingers in because you're already open for me."

"Oh my god, _finally_ ," Kurt said, shifting and groaning into the phone, and he wouldn't.

"Kurt, are you fingering yourself?" Blaine cried out. He had to ask, because holy shit.

"Of course," Kurt answered as if the answer were obvious, as if Blaine had asked him if he'd seen the latest _Vogue_. "Now, come on."

Part of Blaine's brain oozed out of his ears, or at least it felt like it, because Kurt was fingering himself one hour and fifty minutes away in Lima and it was a travesty Blaine wasn't there to see it. "You - _god_ \- Kurt." Blaine wanted more than anything to get the pathway from his brain to his mouth working again, because he knew Kurt was trying to be quiet and not wake up the whole goddamn house. "Kurt you always feel so good around my fingers, so tight," Blaine babbled, his hand still pumping away at his own cock, and god, he was going to come any moment now.

" _More_ , Blaine," Kurt said insistently and Blaine took the hint.

"I'd pull my fingers out but just for a second," Blaine blurted out, finally getting back on track. "Because my cock is so hard, Kurt, it's aching to be inside of you, I wish it could be inside of you so bad."

"Mmmmm," Kurt moaned softly into the phone, Blaine hearing how close Kurt was to coming too.

"I'd have my hands on your hips so I could pull you back towards me once I was inside, because I know that always hits just the right spot for you, and you'd let me do it, your face still in the pillow so you don't make a sound, and oh my god, _Kurt_." Blaine came hard, moaning Kurt's name again into the phone, Kurt making a choked off noise back, signaling his own orgasm.

Blaine laughed a little when he finally came out of his post-orgasm haze. "We're going to have to do a lot of that over the next nine weeks."

"Your filthy _mouth_ ," Kurt whined into the phone. "I'll have to find someplace to sneak off to so I can return the favor." Kurt paused to yawn loudly, causing his jaw to crack. "Now I'm going back to sleep though. Love you."

Blaine felt like he could fall asleep at any moment as well, so he nodded before realizing Kurt totally couldn't see him. "Yeah. Sleep. Love you too, talk to you in the morning." Blaine hung up the phone and tossed it over on Kurt's side of the bed. It wasn't the same, but it would have to do.

\---

The two weeks actually flew by fairly quickly. Blaine gave all of his classes work to do for the Friday before the July Fourth weekend, informing his students they didn't actually have to come to class to work on the assignments. His poor TA Amy had to show up anyways, just in case anyone showed. Blaine was unusually easy on his TAs however, so he couldn't feel too bad. He left work Thursday afternoon with a smile on his face and rushed home to pack. His brother, Ben, lived about twenty minutes north of Columbus, in Dublin, and he was staying the night there. Blaine was leaving Brady with them over the weekend and it would make for a quicker drive when he left the next day.

Lelia was out with her sister, and Ben and Blaine were able to relax on the porch with a beer each once the babies went down. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he'd hung out with his older brother all alone, and it was a nice way to start his mini-vacation.

"So," Ben started, taking a long sip of his beer, "what's this nonsense you told Bradley about moving to New York next year?"

Or not.

"Bradley never could keep his mouth shut," Blaine muttered, half wondering if their parents knew yet. "Nothing's set in stone," he finally said, because it _wasn't_. It was still a year off and Blaine realized how crazy it all would sound to his family. He'd been with Kurt for seven months. "Kurt's moving to New York next year and all I asked Bradley was if he planned to move back to Columbus with Josie after law school. If I decided to go with Kurt," which it wasn't _if_ but _when_ , but no need to bust that out, "if I decided to move too it would make the house situation easier."

"New York is like ten hours away, dude. I don't want to have to drive ten hours to have a beer with my brother." Ben reached over to clink the necks of their beer bottles together, raising his eyebrows at Blaine as if to prove a point.

"They have this magical thing called video chatting, you know," Blaine answered, raising his eyebrows back at his brother. "Skype's so easy _Mom_ can use it, so no excuses."

"Not the same," Ben said, shaking his head. "And since when are you all into Skype - oh, damn, you and Kurt have probably been doing it since he's away. Holy shit, you guys are having crazy Skype sex or something, aren't you?"

Blaine stared at Ben incredulously for a moment before bursting out laughing. "No, we haven't been, but thanks for the idea."

They stared out into the backyard and silently sipped their beers for a while before Ben busted out, "You _are_ having crazy awesome sex, right? Because I've met Kurt a few times now, I've seen the pants he wears. If you're not, it's a damn shame."

Blaine squinted his eyes at his brother, staring confusedly and wondering if he should clue him into how incredibly offensive he was being. Ben usually wasn't this offensive without a point though, so, "Ben, what are you getting at here?" he finally asked.

Ben took another swig of his beer and leaned forward in the rocking chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "Listen, all I'm saying is you were in a bad way when you broke it off with Seth. I was glad to see you have some fun for once - you've always been too grown up for your own damn good, you and Bradley both. Kurt seemed like a good rebound guy, and I haven't seen you this happy in a while, but damn Blaine - there are people you have fun, crazy awesome sex with and there are people you spend the rest of your life with. I just didn't think you guys were all that serious and then suddenly you're moving to New York with the kid. Which, I know everyone's being all PC here, but he's a _kid_ , Blaine. He's moving to New York _when he graduates._ I just - I want to make sure you think this through."

Blaine took a long sip of his beer, trying to formulate his response so Ben understood. "Why can't it be both?" he asked, and when Ben looked at him questioningly, added, "Why can't I have amazing sex with Kurt and spend the rest of my life with him? Why does it have to be one or the other? I didn't _expect_ to fall in love with him." Which was kind of true - Blaine knew from that night in the bar he could fall in love with Kurt, he just didn't know if he'd let himself.

"You make him sound like he's sixteen, Ben, god. He's four years younger than me. _Four._ Our parents are five years apart - and don't give me that 1970s bullshit again," he said, mock accusatory and pointing at Ben with his free hand. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but it's _easy_ , Ben. Kurt was practically living at my house before he left for Lima, and I looked forward to coming home to see him every night. We understand each other - I really feel like I can talk to him about anything. So yeah, I'm not going to be stupid and throw that all away _just_ because he's too young, _just_ because we haven't been together very long, _just_ because he's moving to New York in a year."

Ben stared at him, wide eyed for a moment before saying, "Shit, Blaine, I didn't realize it was _both_. Don't take advice from your idiot brother. Follow Kurt to freaking Antarctica if it's both and if it's easy." Ben drained the rest of his beer and got up to head back inside. "You want another?"

Blaine nodded and handed Ben his own empty bottle. Blaine stared out to the horizon, the sun just starting to set. He wasn't stupid - he knew it wouldn't always be this easy, but he wasn't naive to think this would all work out, right?

Blaine heard the sliding door crack and turned to see Lelia holding his beer instead of Ben. "Why the long face?" she asked, handing it to him. "My stupid husband didn't bring up New York did he?"

Blaine smiled and took his beer from her. "Might have," he said, grimacing and tilting his beer at her.

"I told him not to!" Lelia said, gasping. "Come here." She pulled Blaine out of his rocking chair and up into a hug.

Lelia pulled back, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek. "You're happy, right?" she asked. When he nodded, she added, "Good. Then go be happy."

\---

Blaine tried not to leave too early, because he knew Kurt still had to work on Friday. That didn’t stop him from showing up in Lima two hours before Kurt got off. He pulled into a coffee shop and grabbed his briefcase from the trunk – he might as well attempt to be productive and grade papers while he waited.

He was on his second refill of coffee and his third set of assignments when they walked in. Blaine probably wouldn’t have recognized Mercedes or Rachel alone, but the fact that they were together immediately jogged Blaine’s memory. Kurt had a framed picture of the three of them in his room, after high school graduation, so it wasn’t that big of a leap. He watched as they ordered, smiling to himself before getting back to the paper he’d been reading. Blaine didn’t want to be presumptuous and he would get to meet them the next day. Kurt’s family was throwing a barbecue in the backyard to celebrate the holiday and the pool Carole and Burt had put in that spring and Kurt said both of his friends would be coming.

Blaine looked up once he was done writing comments on the paper he was grading to see both of them standing in front of his table. “You’re Blaine, right?” the girl he assumed was Rachel asked, and he grinned at her.

“That I am. Rachel and Mercedes, right? Kurt’s Rachel and Mercedes?” he asked, getting up to greet them. Blaine was going to shake Rachel’s hand when she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you! We’ve heard so much about you,” Rachel said brightly, moving aside for him to greet Mercedes.

“Likewise,” he said, reaching over the empty chair to hug Mercedes and she smiled and shook her head.

“Oh no, boy, we’ve heard about you since way before you knew Kurt existed,” Mercedes said, laughing loudly and patting Blaine’s back.

Blaine laughed with her and Rachel joined in. “You should tell me more about that,” he joked, eyes glancing at the table covered in his work. “No, seriously, do you want to join me? I figured I’d hit traffic with the holiday weekend, but that wasn’t the case and Kurt doesn’t get off for another hour.”

Mercedes and Rachel exchanged a look, Mercedes shaking her head and hissing, “He’ll _kill_ us,” at the same time Rachel burst out, “We’d love to!” which is how Blaine spent an hour plus just about everything he ever wanted to know about Kurt Hummel.

Kurt finally called him at five twenty-two in a panic because he still hadn’t left yet. “Oh, god, Blaine,” he lurched into when Blaine answered his phone, “It’s just been one thing after another all day, we all just realized how late it was. My dad finally shoved me out the door because Carole’s stuck at work too and you’re probably sitting waiting in the driveway, right? I am _so_ , so sorry –“

“Kurt, breathe,” Blaine interjected, laughing a bit at Kurt’s obvious worries. “I got here way early, so I stopped at a coffee shop – what is this called, the Lima Bean? I’m hanging out there. I ran into some friends of yours, I think you know a Mercedes and a Rachel?” he teased, waiting for Kurt to catch on.

"You did _not_ ," Kurt said with a groan. "What have they told you and what can I do to help you forget it?"

Blaine squinted his eyes at the two girls as they watched on, only hearing one side of the conversation. "I think he's a little worried, ladies," he said to them loud enough for Kurt to hear on the other end of the call. "You have nothing to worry about, Kurt, they haven't shown me photos or videos or anything - they just filled me into the fact that those things actually exist."

"Oh my god, ignore _all of it_. No, this actually works out, do you think you could stay there for a few more minutes? I'm almost home and I really need to jump in the shower before I see you. I'd say come with, but everyone else will be right behind me, and I really don't want you to be naked the first time you meet my dad."

Blaine paused for a moment before saying, "I have similar views, but I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends, so I'll just say okay." Mercedes rolled her eyes and Rachel giggled at that. "Is there anything I can pick up before I come over?"

Blaine hung up the phone after a reassuring no from Kurt on bringing anything and drowned the rest of his coffee before getting up and walking Mercedes and Rachel out to Mercedes' car. He hit a bit of traffic on the drive over to Kurt's - Blaine was surprised there could be traffic jams in Lima - and by the time he pulled into the driveway, there were four other cars there, so he supposed everyone else was home.

He parked in the empty space behind Finn's sedan and got out of his own, walking around to his trunk to get his bag. Blaine stopped in his tracks when he saw the front door open, Kurt rushing out and halting a few feet from Blaine. "Hi," he said before pulling Blaine against him in a tight hug, his arm curling behind Blaine's neck. "I'm glad I'm here, but I _really_ missed you," Kurt added before kissing Blaine lightly and resting their foreheads together.

"Same," Blaine commented, sighing as his own arms circled around Kurt's waist. "Mmmm, you smell good," he added, breathing in deep as his face dropped against Kurt's neck.

Blaine planted a quick kiss to Kurt's neck causing him to laugh, and Blaine could feel the vibrations on his lips and _this_. He just missed all of this. "Good thing I got cleaned up, imagine what I would have smelled like if I hadn't," Kurt teased, his eyes glinting in the sun.

"Still amazing," Blaine replied with a grin, which Kurt matched just as he kissed Blaine once more, this time hard on the mouth. "Your whole family is home," Blaine said when they broke. "Are they watching from the windows like some bad rom-com?"

Kurt laughed again, muttering, "We're _way_ hotter than some bad rom-com," before giving Blaine one last kiss.

\---

"You should always bring Blaine to dinner if he does my job for me," Burt joked from his seat at the kitchen table as Blaine and Kurt did the dishes together.

"It's the least I could do," Blaine said with a grin, passing Kurt a clean plate. Dinner had gone well. Finn had just about gotten over the whole _Kurt is dating our professor, this is awkward_ thing and the conversation between the five of them flowed. At some point, it was decided that maybe between everyone a few more people were invited to the barbecue than originally thought, and Finn and Carole had run out after dinner for extra drinks and things.

"So, Blaine, you know about this New York plan, right?" Burt asked.

"Dad!" Kurt blurted out, looking at him like he was insane. "Yes, he does, thanks for asking," he added, sarcasm practically dripping.

New York seemed to be the topic of the week for Blaine. "I would be happy to follow Kurt wherever his dreams take him," Blaine said pointedly before passing Kurt another plate.

"Blaine," Kurt said, looking extremely touched and letting his hand linger over Blaine's a second longer than normal as he took the plate from him.

"Oh, _really_ ," Burt said, sounding amused. "Is he always like this?"

"He is," Kurt replied quickly, taking a handful of forks from Blaine. "He sadly is, Dad."

"Like what?" Blaine asked, pretending to act wounded. "I have no idea what you all are talking about, Kurt."

"And therein lies the issue," Kurt teased, taking the very last utensils from him.

"You guys are too much," Burt decided, finally laughing as Blaine passed the detergent to Kurt to start the dishwasher. "I don't know how Finn puts up with it."

Blaine opened his mouth to point out they were usually at his house, which was Finn-free, before realizing probably not the best thing to mention. "It's been a steep learning curve," he said instead while Kurt just shook his head.

Blaine offered to take out the garbage while Kurt put away the remaining leftovers and he just reached the garage door when he heard Burt say, "I like him. Keep him around."

\---

"Your dad totally likes me," Blaine said excitedly as they finally made their way into Kurt's room. Burt and Carole went to bed hours ago, and he thought Finn was never going to go to bed, but finally a little after midnight he handed Kurt the TV remote and mumbled something about there being too much to do tomorrow to stay up any longer. Kurt and Blaine decided to watch the rest of Craig Ferguson before heading up the stairs.

"He also likes Finn," Kurt deadpanned, flipping on his bedside light as Blaine shut the door. "Low standards, and all."

"Mmmm, but he has to like Finn. He definitely doesn't have to like me," Blaine pointed out, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind and sinking against him with a sigh. He hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder and realized Kurt's shoulder muscles felt tense. "Was your week really that stressful? You could use a massage," Blaine said, nudging Kurt towards the bed.

"I guess it was," Kurt replied, climbing into bed and falling against the pillows. "Today was insane at the shop, and really, every day this week has been like that, and then there was that snafu with my laptop not wanting to log on and let me take that test in Dr. Liles' class, and as glad as I am my dad likes you, that's always a stressful - _oh_." Kurt trailed off when Blaine kneaded his thumbs into Kurt's shoulder blades. "Okay, wow," he commented after a minute. "Where did you learn to do that and why am I just finding this out now?"

"I'm full of hidden talents," Blaine said, running his hands down Kurt's spine. "Though this would be easier if your shirt was off." Kurt wordlessly sat up just enough to unbutton his shirt and toss it away from the bed before collapsing back against the pillows. "Not even a hesitation," Blaine said, smirking. "I wish I had known this was the key to getting you naked fast months ago."

"Like you've ever had any trouble getting me naked," Kurt scoffed, groaning a little as Blaine worked on a particularly tight knot in his back. "That's been there all week, I'm fully prepared to give you whatever you want if you fix it."

Blaine considered asking Kurt if he had any massage oil or lotions but then realized Kurt would probably want to wash it off before it got all over his sheets, and he _really_ did not want to wait for that. Finally feeling some of the tension dissipate, and hearing Kurt sigh happily into the pillow, Blaine leaned up to whisper in Kurt's ear, "Whatever I want, right?"

"Yes and thank you," Kurt replied, shivering a bit as Blaine kissed down his neck. "Whatever you want, though I really hope you want what we talked about. I've been thinking about it all week." He arched his hips off the bed and backwards into Blaine, and Blaine sucked in a sharp breath, trying not to make much noise.

"I figured out a flaw in the plan though," Blaine said. "Flip over." Kurt turned over on his back, looking quizzically up at Blaine. "I just - I really underestimated how bad I'd miss kissing you," Blaine said, trailing a thumb over Kurt's cheek.

Kurt's expression softened and he tugged at Blaine's shirt, pulling Blaine on top of him. "So kiss me," he said simply, letting out a surprised gasp against Blaine's lips when Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, making the kiss dirty before it even started. It scared Blaine sometimes how much he wanted Kurt - and how after seven months, it hadn't diminished a bit, if anything, quite the opposite.

"God, Blaine," Kurt murmured as he broke for air before crashing their lips back together. Kurt's hands quickly undid the buttons on Blaine's shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders before trailing his fingers down to the buckle of Blaine's belt. Kurt finally worked his hand inside, pressing against Blaine's cock, and Blaine's hips surged forward, as if doing so would get Kurt's hand impossibly closer. Three weeks wasn't a spectacularly long time - Blaine had gone far longer in _and_ out of relationships - but Blaine didn't think he could wait any longer.

"Kurt - I need -" Blaine whispered softly, trying so hard to not wake up the rest of the house. He reached down between them, palming at Kurt's cock which was just as hard as his own, and Kurt nodded, saying nothing but his mouth gaping a little.

Blaine made work of removing his jeans and boxers the rest of the way before doing the same for Kurt. Blaine stared for just a moment, taking in the sight of Kurt, trying to burn it to his memory with all of the other images of Kurt stretched out in front of him, when Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand. "Anything, Blaine," he whispered, linking their hands together and squeezing gently. As wonderful as Kurt's offer was, Blaine felt the same way - he'd been thinking about their previous phone call all week and that's what they both needed.

"You should turn over," Blaine said, leaning down to whisper in Kurt's ear again. "You have everything in the drawer?"

"Bottom one," Kurt whispered, reaching up to still Blaine and kiss him once more before letting him go retrieve the lube and condoms. Blaine tossed them to the side, taking his time kissing down every single spot on Kurt's back his fingers had worked over. Just as predicted, it wasn't long before Kurt was writhing against him, wordlessly begging him to move lower.

Blaine chuckled low against the small of Kurt's back, trying so hard not to fall into his habit of telling Kurt everything, everything he wanted, felt, loved. Kurt groaned when Blaine's tongue finally hit its mark, Blaine not wasting any time before folding his tongue in half and working it inside Kurt. Kurt strangled a cry in his throat, and whispered just barely, "More." Blaine quickly obliged, replacing his tongue with two fingers, working faster than usual but starting to sense the urgency Kurt obviously felt.

Blaine was thankful for the pillow, because by the time he'd worked up to three fingers, Kurt's moans were on the high end of what he'd consider quiet. He was past the point of caring though, pulling out his fingers and squeezing the back of Kurt's thigh with his other hand before searching for the condoms and lube.

Another flaw in the plan - the pillow kept Kurt's sounds muffled but Blaine had no such luxury. He bit the inside of his lip to keep silent as he eased the head of his cock into Kurt, finally letting out a stilted grunt once he was all the way inside. Blaine's hips thrust back and forth a few times, trying to find a rhythm with Kurt's own and failing, thinking too much about being quiet to really get lost in it. He slowed a bit, Kurt's movements falling out of sync and Blaine squeezed at Kurt's waist before pulling out.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, falling on the pillows next to Kurt, "I need to be closer to you." It took Kurt a second to process but then he nodded, lifting himself up on his elbows and asking, "Where?"

"Here," Blaine said, sitting up against the pillows and guiding Kurt into his lap. "Yeah," he whispered again, kissing Kurt hard on the mouth as he got into position and _yes_ , this is what Blaine needed, this was perfect. Kurt bit down on Blaine's bottom lip a bit as he sunk down fully and Blaine gasped against Kurt's mouth. As Kurt began to rise and fall faster, the kisses became messier, Blaine kissing whatever skin his mouth could find, Kurt's shoulder, neck, chest.

Blaine was able to capture one of Kurt's nipples between his teeth on one particular downward thrust and Kurt let out a soft gasp, tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair to keep him there. Blaine glanced upwards through his eyelashes as he placed sloppy, open mouthed kisses there, and Kurt locked eyes with him.

" _Oh_ ," Kurt whispered, grabbing at Blaine's face and guiding him up to his own mouth. Kurt came hard then, holding Blaine's face against his own and Blaine kissed him through it, swallowing every one of Kurt's moans down his throat before coming himself.

They stilled for a moment longer than usual, Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, and Kurt smiling and brushing Blaine's hair out of his eyes. "Love you," he whispered before leaning into kiss Blaine softly, once on the forehead and once on the lips.

Blaine nodded before replying, "Love you too," his eyes starting to droop. Kurt kissed his eyelids before rolling off and disposing of the condom, which Blaine was thankful for because he hadn't really been looking for the trashcan when they came in there. He curled into Kurt's side when he returned, kissing idly down his chest. "Okay for upping the rating?" Blaine asked as Kurt wrapped his arms around him.

"So okay," Kurt said, sighing happily into Blaine's hair. "Now sleep."

\---

If anyone heard them the night before, they didn't bring it up. Blaine awoke to Kurt fully dressed for the day, kissing lightly up his arm at ten-thirty. "Good morning," he said brightly in between kisses when he saw Blaine stir.

"I'm on vacation," Blaine muttered, pulling a pillow over his eyes to shield from the light.

"That you are," Kurt replied, amusement in his voice. "Carole has to run some more errands for tonight and I was going to go with her. I thought you might want to come." He paused for a moment before adding, "If you want to spend the day in bed, it's fine with me, I just can't join you without raising suspicions." Blaine gingerly lifted the pillow off his face to see Kurt raising an eyebrow at him.

"No fun then," Blaine decided, pouting a little. As warm and cozy as Kurt's bed was, Blaine didn't want to miss out on any time he could be spending with Kurt.

"That's what I thought," Kurt said, grinning. "Now, into the shower with you. I'll be downstairs."

It seemed like everyone in Lima was out running errands on the fourth of July because every stop took forever. Blaine didn't mind - he was spending time with Kurt after all, and Carole was a joy as well. He loved watching the two of them debate which kind of greens to buy for the salad or what color citronella candles to buy. They arrived back home after three with all of their wares, which didn't give them much time - people were supposed to be arriving at five.

They walked out into the backyard to find Finn and Burt trying to figure out how to start the grill. Kurt shook his head and turned them back around, letting Carole go on. "They do this every time. If we go over there, they'll get you involved in their nonsense."

They headed to the kitchen to get started on some of the food, Kurt making dressings for the pasta and spinach salads while he let Blaine boil water for the pasta. "Is your brother still coming?" Kurt asked as he whisked olive oil and lemon juice together.

"Not sure, let me check," Blaine said, pulling out his phone. Kurt had invited Bradley and Josie since they were living outside of Columbus for the summer while Bradley interned at a law firm in the city. He sent his brother a text and got one back almost immediately. "They're on their way. They hope the couch is still available for crashing tonight." He grinned at Kurt who smiled back and nodded, his tongue slipping out of his mouth at the corner as he whisked particularly vigorously.

Blaine still thought it was weird his brother knew Kurt in high school - which seemed like a lifetime ago instead of five years. He hadn't asked his brother much, wanting to respect Kurt's privacy. Rachel and Mercedes had happy stories to tell, but he knew Bradley had been Kurt's friend right when he transferred to Dalton and he figured Kurt would tell him the story eventually if it was important enough.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up at him, eyes previously fixed on the pasta boiling away. Kurt's expression was blank but underneath there was a tinge of worry.

"You," Blaine said, grinning and moving closer to Kurt. He laid a hand on Kurt's arm to still his whisking, rolling onto the balls of his feet to reach up and kiss Kurt.

"You're so full of shit," Kurt said on Blaine's lips, but he was smiling.

"Am not," Blaine countered, kissing him again and again, only stopping when he heard some of the pasta water boil over. He rushed back over to the stove and noticed Burt in the doorway, eyebrows raised. Well, now Blaine knew where Kurt got that from.

"Don't burn my house down," was all Burt said before walking to the refrigerator to grab the cases of beer and soda.

\---

Even with the discussion the night before about who was coming, Blaine was amazed at the turnout. There had to be almost forty people at the Hudson-Hummel home. The first hour or so was a blur, Blaine being introduced to Carole and Burt's coworkers and friends, the younger crowd not showing up until closer to six. Blaine was introduced to Puck and Sam and Tina and a few guys from OSU that recognized him immediately, Blaine realizing he'd had them in his classes but couldn't remember their names. "Matt, Kyle and Richard," Kurt told him discretely afterwards. "I didn't know they were coming, but whatever Finn is telling them will keep them quiet."

They were still keeping it selective in who knew about their relationship at school. While they weren't technically doing anything wrong anymore, with the plan to look for a job in New York next year, Blaine didn't want to chance it.

Blaine felt a little better when Rachel and Mercedes showed up - people he already sort of knew - and his brother and his fiancé were close behind.

The party was in full swing by six thirty with Burt on the grill and Finn and Puck fiddling with the speaker system and an iPod. Some of the guests whose names Blaine had already forgot were dancing in the grass off to the side of the pool, and Matt, Kyle and Richard were sitting with Tina and Mercedes, their bare legs dangling in the pool. Kurt, Bradley, and Josie were sitting with Blaine in some of the lawn chairs; the three of them having a discussion about one of Bradley's law school classes while Blaine people-watched. Puck and Sam were dragging a box of fireworks from the front yard (probably illegal ones, from the stories Kurt told) and Finn and Rachel were talking over by the music.

When _Bust A Move_ came on, there seemed to be a lull in the conversation and Blaine reached for Kurt's arm. "Come dance with me," he pleaded, pouting when Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I have scars from this song. This was one of the first songs Mr. Schue sang for us in glee club in high school ... and men who wear vests shouldn't rap."

"You like my vests," Blaine protested. " _Okay smarty, go to a party, girls are scantily clad and showing body_ ," he sang as he danced in front of Kurt's lawn chair, reaching for his hands to move their arms back and forth even thought Kurt was still sitting.

"I stand by my previous statement," Kurt deadpanned, the corners of his mouth just barely twitching up.

"Oh, come on, don't make me go over there alone. There's only your parents' crowd dancing and I am not _that old_ , no matter how much you think I am."

"I'll go with you, Blaine," Josie said. "I checked out of their conversation a while ago." She winked at him and grabbed his hand. "The boys can join us in a song or two."

Blaine turned to Kurt, who simply nodded and waved him off. One song turned into six, and by the time Kurt came over, most of the younger crowd had actually followed Blaine and Josie's lead. R. Kelly's _Ignition (Remix)_ had just kicked on and Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, pulling him into their circle.

"Do you know all the words to this song too?" Kurt said, smirking and doing a little shimmy move that Blaine thought was absolutely adorable. He made a mental note to find a club in Columbus that wasn't overrun with OSU kids so they could go dancing for real.

"Of course," Blaine said, narrowing his eyes. " _So baby, gimme that toot toot, and lemme get you that beep beep, running her hands through my fro_ -" Blaine paused to run his fingers through his hair and Kurt burst out laughing.

"You're too much," he said, grabbing Blaine's hands, probably to keep him from doing anymore of his dance moves - which were _awesome_ in Blaine's opinion. "How much have you had to drink?" he asked, laughing.

"Enough," Blaine answered back, returning Kurt's grin. He'd already made a mental note to switch to soda after his last beer - he didn't want to get totally smashed in front of Kurt's family. He still couldn't deny the fact that he was pleasantly buzzed. "I actually am pretty thirsty," he realized, "I could use some water."

"We should also eat food before it's all gone," Kurt pointed out. They walked over to the card tables they'd set up earlier, now loaded with food, and filled their paper plates, Kurt grabbing them each a bottle of water. They made their way back to their lawn chairs, eating their food mostly in silence - Blaine not realizing how hungry he was until now. Blaine glanced around, people watching again, and noticed Finn and Rachel walking out the back door holding hands. He saw them exchange a glance, smiling and Finn move his hand to Rachel's lower back. "Kurt. Do you think ..." he trailed off, not knowing if he should even go there, but Kurt did.

"Ugh, yes. I've lived with Finn long enough to know what that face means," Kurt replied, sounding annoyed. "They've already done this twice. They were awful for each other."

"Third time's a charm?" Blaine said hopefully, using his fork to spear the last of his pasta salad.

"Maybe," Kurt admitted, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip which told Blaine he was doubtful. "They've both done a lot of growing up over the last three years." Finn wandered off to the food table, leaving Rachel by the door. She watched him go and then turned to see Kurt and Blaine staring at her. She looked a little panicked, avoiding their gaze and rushing over to the opposite side of the backyard.

"I'll talk to her later," Kurt said with a dismissive handwave. "You done?" He pointed to Blaine's empty plate, and Blaine nodded handing it to him. "Good. They probably won't set off the fireworks for at least an hour, do you want to go for a walk?" Kurt reached for Blaine's hand to help him up, throwing away their trash and leading Blaine to the front yard. They turned left once they reached the sidewalk in front of the house and Kurt wrapped his hand in Blaine's again. "Sorry, I just could use some fresh air. Which sounds silly, we were outside but - I guess I didn't realize my parents had invited so many people."

"Don't apologize," Blaine said, leaning over to try to kiss Kurt as they walked, mostly missing but getting the corner of his mouth. He knew he probably shouldn't, Lima was just like Westerville, and even though it was eleven years after the Sadie Hawkins dance, things were still the same, right? He smiled sadly and squeezed Kurt's hand, walking in silence and not letting go.

"You've been unusually quiet these past few days," Kurt finally said as they turned into a cul-de-sac, hitting a dead end. They looped back around, heading towards Kurt's house again before Blaine spoke.

"I guess Bradley let it slip to Ben about New York and he was just being a protective older brother Thursday night, making sure I was thinking things through." Kurt's brow furrowed a little, and Blaine could see his face get stony, like he was bracing for something, something bad. Blaine sighed. "I haven't changed my mind, Kurt, not by a longshot." Kurt's face relaxed a little and he continued. "Ben thought this was just some fling, a rebound thing, he didn't realize - he didn't realize it was _real_."

Kurt squeezed his hand and finally spoke. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him just because we were having amazing sex didn't mean I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you," Blaine said, grinning widely and feeling a tug at his hand. He looked over at Kurt, who'd stopped in his tracks.

"Repeat that last part," Kurt said, his voice wavering a little. Blaine turned to face him and his eyes were glistening under the streetlights. Kurt looped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine whispered back, his lips just inches from Kurt's.

"Kurt Hummel, I don't care if the college finds out and I get fired and I have to live with you in a shoebox in New York City, I want to spent the rest of my life with you." His voice broke with emotion on the tail end, but he grinned anyways and Kurt pulled him in for a kiss, not hesitating to slip his tongue in and suddenly, they were making out in front of a random house two blocks away from Kurt's.

"I love you, I love you so much," Kurt whispered as they broke, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

They walked back to watch Puck's illegal fireworks and that night when they slept together in Kurt's old bed it was the opposite of the night before, slow and silent, because they'd already said everything they needed to say.

\---

Blaine watched from the front stoop with a cup of coffee as Kurt said goodbye to Bradley and Josie the next morning. He was leaning on the doorjamb when Burt came up beside him with his own mug.

"Thanks, Burt, really, for letting me and Bradley and Josie stay here this weekend," Blaine said, turning to face him. Blaine wasn't leaving until the next morning, but it seemed like a good time to say it.

Burt shrugged. "Like I told Kurt, I miss having him home. If that means he brings you all around, that's an easy trade off." Burt met Blaine's eye and his were twinkling a little. Another thing to add to the list of things Kurt got from his dad.

"I'm glad you're going with him next year," Burt said after a moment, clapping a hand over Blaine's shoulder. "I've seen the way you look at him. He deserves to be with someone who loves him like that."

Now Blaine was starting to get a little choked up. Kurt's dad not only liked him, but approved of him moving to New York with Kurt. "He really does, you raised an amazing son."

Burt scoffed at that a little. "Plus, it helps you have family in the area," he joked after a pause. "It'll be easier to get him back here to see us." Burt gave Blaine's shoulder one last squeeze before turning and walking back in. Bradley and Josie finally wrapped up their conversation with Kurt and climbed into Bradley's car. Blaine waved as they pulled out of the driveway.

Once the car had driven far enough away to not be seen, Kurt turned and walked back to Blaine. "What's wrong?" he asked, probably because Blaine's eyes were still a little teary.

"Absolutely nothing," Blaine answered, grinning and pulling him inside. Blaine absolutely spoke the truth - he wasn't sure how life could get much better.

\---

"So, did you have a good weekend?" Kurt asked later that night as they snuggled in the hammock out by the pool. It was late, Burt and Carole already in bed and Finn spending the night at Puck's (though Kurt had reason to believe he was actually at Rachel's but wasn't prying).

"I had an excellent weekend," Blaine replied, reaching for Kurt's hand with a small smile. Blaine knew they should head to bed soon themselves, but he didn't want the day to end quite yet. In the morning, Kurt would have to go off to the shop and Blaine would have to drive back to Columbus and straight to campus. The night was warm and breezy and the hammock was a bit too small for two people, so Blaine was pressed up close against Kurt's side, every once in a while one of them leaning over to trade lazy kisses. "Though, I never did get to use the pool," he said with a small chuckle.

"I haven't used it either - what, don't look at me like that! The sun isn't exactly my thing," Kurt protested at Blaine's gaping mouth.

"Kurt, you've been here three weeks," Blaine pointed out, laughing and turning to face him in the hammock, which wasn't an easy task.

"Yes, and?" Kurt said pointedly before relaxing his expression a little. "I need a new swimsuit and haven't gone looking for one yet. Everyone else uses it. It'll be fine." He met Blaine's eye, pausing for a moment before saying, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Blaine pointed a finger straight into Kurt's chest in accusation. "You're not going to use it all summer, are you? And I won't be here to make you."

"Sun, Blaine. It's this bright orange ball that burns in the sky every day." Kurt stared back at Blaine for a moment before Blaine made a move to get out of the hammock, resulting in a tangle of arms and legs. "Blaine! What are you doing?" Kurt's eyes looked a little unsure for a moment, as if he wasn't positive Blaine wasn't going to throw him in.

"The sun isn't out _now_ ," Blaine answered in a sing-song voice, moving to unbutton his jeans. "I for one am going for a swim. You are more than welcome to join me, but I won't make you."

"Your swimsuit's inside," Kurt said dryly as Blaine pulled off his shirt, so he was just standing in his underwear. Blaine shrugged and shed them as well before running and jumping in the pool. He swore he heard Kurt mutter, "Oh my _god_ ," when he did.

Blaine came up for air and swam over to the side, folding his arms on the edge near Kurt, still in the hammock. "You know you want to join me," Blaine said, continuing with his playful tone. "The water's not cold at all," he added, which was kind of a lie - but it was _refreshing_. Kurt just continued to stare at him like he was crazy, which Blaine kind of was (he was naked in his boyfriend's parents' pool and he was old enough to know better).

"I'll make it worth your while," Blaine said before pushing off the side of the pool and diving backwards, swimming to the other side. When he came up for air again, he saw Kurt had moved from the hammock to the edge of the pool. Still fully dressed, though.

"I'm weighing my options," Kurt said to Blaine's unanswered question. Blaine swam over to the side and reached out for Kurt's leg, but Kurt jumped back before he could reach him. "God, you're inconsolable," Kurt muttered, but he started to unbutton his shirt, shedding it and folding it neatly. "Actually, let me run in and get us towels, there are some right inside the door." Blaine watched Kurt walk over to the door and duck inside just for a minute, returning with two fluffy towels. Blaine swam idly for a bit as he undressed, not wanting to stare and make Kurt chicken out before he even got in.

"Try not to get my hair too wet," Kurt warned, stepping gingerly down the steps at the shallow end. Blaine grinned and swam to meet him.

"Kurt Hummel, are you _afraid_?" Blaine asked incredulously, taking his hand when he was close enough.

" _No_ , I just don't appreciate feeling like a drowned rat," Kurt protested as Blaine led him deeper and deeper into the water. "And this is definitely cold."

"I'll warm you up," Blaine said with a grin as Kurt bit his lip to stop his smile and shook his head.

"Some days I wonder why I'm in love with you," Kurt teased, leaning up against the edge of the pool.

"I don't know why either, but I'm glad you are," Blaine said, voice turning husky suddenly as he swam in front of Kurt, standing on the pool floor and moving so their torsos were touching.

"Me too," Kurt admitted quietly before Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, Kurt winding his arms around Blaine's neck instantly and slipping his tongue in Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips as their tongues moved together, Kurt pulling Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth, which never failed to turn Blaine on. After only a few minutes of kissing, Blaine was already hard, rolling his hips against Kurt, their cocks brushing against each other, gliding effortlessly against one another in the water.

It was Kurt's turn to moan into Blaine's mouth, moving his hands to Blaine's hips, pulling him even closer. Blaine obliged, grinding against him and eliciting another moan from Kurt's mouth. "God, you feel good, Blaine," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear as Blaine nipped at Kurt's earlobe and down his jaw, Kurt's skin tasting like chlorine where it had been splashed with water. Blaine laughed against Kurt's neck, sucking lightly, not hard enough to bruise, before inching back a little to slip a hand between them, wrapping it around Kurt's cock and starting to pump slowly, eventually working faster, faster as Kurt's breathing got heavier and more labored.

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt whispered, screwing his eyes shut as Blaine ran his thumb over the head of his cock, Blaine leaning forward to fuse his lips to Kurt's so Kurt wouldn't shout out when he came. Kurt's orgasm wasn't far behind, Blaine feeling Kurt tense under his fingers and shudder against him. Blaine let go of Kurt's cock when his hips pulled back a bit.

Blaine shook his hand in the water a bit and smiled before kissing Kurt chastely on the lips. "See, easy clean up," he said before kissing Kurt one more time as Kurt groaned in exasperation.

"You're ruining my post-orgasm bliss," Kurt whined, Blaine cutting him off with a kiss, more dirty than chaste this time. "At least you have the good sense to distract me with your mouth," he muttered against Blaine's lips when they broke. "I think for that I'm going to make you wait until we get upstairs."

"I'm kind of okay with that," Blaine said, wondering if he could get Kurt to take a shower with him. "Just give me a minute, I'm having a moment," he added, grinning and resting his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"You're having a moment when your dick is that hard? You're thinking with your brain while you’re turned on? Alert the presses, I didn't think it was possible." Kurt was smirking and Blaine nipped at Kurt's collarbone in retaliation, causing him to yelp. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked, serious for the first time all night.

"It's just - three weeks," Blaine said, after tomorrow he wouldn't see Kurt for three more weeks, until he came back to Columbus for the weekend.

"That's right, three more weeks and then you'll have another whole weekend with me, and then three more weeks and I'll be home for good." Kurt's eyes widened as he placed slow open-mouthed kisses on Blaine's shoulder, distractedly.

"Yeah. Six more weeks until you're home to Columbus for the rest of the year." Blaine smiled to himself and Kurt stopped kissing his shoulder, looking him straight in the eye.

"No, I meant home with you and Brady," Kurt said, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Where I hope to be for a very long time."

"Me too," Blaine replied quietly, his voice thick with emotion. He nuzzled against Kurt's neck before whispering the words on his neck again. "Me too."


End file.
